Quiet Revelations
by koolone123
Summary: AU...Vampire Draco/ Mate Harry HPDM non-magic when Harry and Draco are kids an accident forces them apart and Harry forgets all about his past and his...mate!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my firt story so tell me if you like it cuse I don't know if I want to keep going or not...so tell me if you like it ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tany characters and such!!**

**Draco Malfoy was one bored vampire. He was currently walking around the grounds of the Malfoy estate, kicking the dirt on the path and then grimacing when it dirtied his nice shoes. The 8 year old looked around for something to do and saw the corner of the neighboring estate just beyond the very tall hedges. Curiosity getting the better of him he proceeded to make his way to the hedges. He forced his way through, twigs getting tangled in silky blonde hair.**

"**Who are you?" a voice came from the side as soon as he broke through from the hedge. Draco whipped his head around to see a boy that looked to be the same age as him. He had unruly black hair and bright green eyes hidden behind round glasses. **

"**I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, I live in the estate next door." He said turning to the hedge indicating that, that was where he lived. Draco turned around to the green eyed boy to see him look away from the hedge and back to him. **

"**Well if you live over there...then why are you over here?" Draco blushed a little from getting caught and looked away to the yard and the house. The yard was beautiful with roses and flowers everywhere, the house was huge, but not as big as Malfoy Manor, it was 3 floors high. He wondered what the front of the house looked like.**

"**I'm Harry by the way." Draco snapped his head back to the boy he now knew as Harry, "Harry Potter." Now that he really looked at Harry he could see a patch of dirt on his face and his clothes were big dirty and tall and he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. **

"**Why are you so dirty?" Draco bluntly asked. **

**Harry looked down at himself and then back at Draco with a smile on his face. "Well I was playing...why else would I be dirty?" he teased. Draco looked away blushing. This boy, Harry made him blush a lot and he didn't know why, but he didn't like it.**

"**Do you want to play with me?"**

**Draco was startled from his thoughts by the question. "Huh." he said lamely.**

"**Do you want to play with me...you know since you're already here." Harry said**

**Draco hesitated for a moment and thought of how he didn't have anything better to do, so why not? "Ok, what are we playing?" he asked. **

**Harry grinned and grabbed his hand and started leading him down a path that led through the middle of the yard. "Come on we're playing pirates!" Harry exclaimed happily leading Draco farther away from the hedge.**

"**Pirates?"**

"**Yeah it's really fun, you'll see!" Harry said turning left heading to a large rock. They stopped in front of it and Harry started climbing the rock. "Come on Draco." Harry said once he reached the top, extending his hand down to help draco up.**

"**I thought we were playing pirates." Draco said confused.**

**Now Harry looked confused, "We are." he confirmed **

"**But this is a rock not a ship!" He exclaimed even more confused.**

"**Yeah this is our ship, now just come on!" Harry demanded his arm getting tired. **

**Draco as confused as he was took the offered hand and was finally on top of the rock. Hours later they found themselves tired and considerably more dirty then when they met. They laid out in the grass panting and watching the sky that was now various shades of oranges and pinks. They were interrupted by the voice of a woman.**

"**Harry where are you? It's time for dinner." They both sat up to see a woman with flowing red hair emerge from behind a rose bush. "There you are it's time for dinner...oh and who is this?" She asked noticing Draco for the first time.**

"**Mom this is Draco, he lives next door and he came over to play!" Harry explained.**

_**Not really, more like I came to look around and just happened to get caught. **_**Draco thought after the explanation.**

"**Well it's very nice to meet you, Draco." Harry's mom said with a gentle smile and an extension of her hand, "I'm Harry's mom, but you can call me Lily."**

**Draco noticed how green her eyes were, just like Harry's, it was obvious that it was their shared trait. **_**He probably gets his hair from his father. **_**Draco absent mindedly thought as he released Lily's hand.**

"**Harry dear why don't you walk your friend home, then come home for dinner ok?"**

"**Ok, mom!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, Grabbing Draco's hand, he started running towards the gate at the front of the house. Once they were through the gate and on the street they slowed to a walk and let go of each others hands. They headed towards Draco's bigger 4 floored estate. "Today was fun, we should do it again tomorrow." Harry said hopefully. **

"**Yeah, definitely."Draco exclaimed with a grin. By this time they were at Draco's house.**

"**Well bye, see you tomorrow!" Harry said turning and running back to his house waving. **

**Later that night Draco laid in his bed and smiled to himself. He'd made a friend! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone I decided I'd wait until I had the whole story until I started updating again next chapter I'll have some more vapire facts for how they apply to the characters in this story you already get a few...I know this chapter is short but please enjoy it and there should be another chapter up real soon :)

The air was crackling with excitement. Draco checked the mirror for the 23rd time that night, making sure his hair was perfect and his clothes were straight.

He brushed a piece of invisible lint from his shoulder and nodded, he was finally ready.

Today was Harry's 9th birthday and he couldn't wait. Ever since the day they met they spent almost all their time together.

He smiled at the thought of his best friend, he was glad to meet someone his age that was his friend because he liked him and not because his parents had signed him on as a body guard or anything of the sort.

He was interrupted by a knock at his door a second before his father entered the room.

"Are you ready to go; the party starts soon." His parent were going to accompany him to their parted, they had become well acquainted with each other over the year.

Draco suddenly became nervous about meeting some of Harry's other friends that were coming tonight. He pushed the feeling down and grabbed the green giftwrapped present from his desk and headed out the door trailing his father.

As they started walking to the estate next door Draco let his mind wander a bit. Harry's birthday was at the end of July while his was in the middle of September. He didn't like the fact that Harry was older than him but he let it slide because he was still taller and it was his best friend.

He was interrupted by his mother, "Son slow down, it's not good to be too excited in front of the other guests behave yourself."

He had not noticed he was walking faster than they he turned his head and yelled, "We are going to be late!" he turned back and continued walking albeit a little slower than before.

His stomach groaned beneath him. Looking down he sighed; being a full blooded vampire meant he only had to feed once a week and had the advantage of being able to go out in the sun, unlike half-bloods which could do neither. He had not fed this week and wouldn't be able to until the next day when he got home from Harry's house.

He decided he'd eat some normal food at the party to tie him over until then

By this time they had reached Harry's house. The excitement and nervousness were back at full force.

To Be Continued...

just a teaser for what happens later Harry gets into an accident after he unknowingly agrees to become Draco's mate...not even Draco knows


End file.
